Le défi
by danseuse
Summary: 24 heures avec House et Cuddy. post saison 6 épisode 22. 100% huddy.


Le défi.

Un rire d'enfant tira House du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière du jour.

Il entendit la voix de Cuddy et les rires d'enfant redoublèrent. Il soupira et flemmarda encore un peu au lit.

Six mois... Six mois déjà que Cuddy lui avait avoué ses sentiments...

Deux mois qu'il avait emménagé avec elle... deux mois qu'il entendait ces rires... Qui aurait cru que ce son le rendrait si heureux ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : il marquait 7h00. Lisa n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Il entendit de loin sa compagne râler. Il entra et vit l'entendue des dégâts : de la nourriture partout et une Cuddy passablement énervée !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle ne veut rien avaler !

- Telle mère telle fille !

- Greg !

Il ignora son regard noir et alla se servir un café en ricanant. Il but une gorgée puis observa quelques instants le conflit filial qui se tramait. Il s'avança vers elles.

- Donne, je vais essayer.

- Pff... Elle a décidé de faire suer son monde ce matin !

Cuddy lui tendit néanmoins la cuillère et prit sa tasse en échange. Elle s'adossa contre l'évier et porta le breuvage noir à ses lèvres.

- Hé ! C'est mon café !

- Comme tu arrives toujours en retard, tu pourras t'en faire un autre !

- Mesquine !

- Fainéant !

Des éclats de rire interrompirent leur échange et House reporta son attention sur la fillette brune. Elle le fixait avec des yeux malicieux. Il soupira de nouveau : il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il s'était drôlement attaché à cet énergumène à deux pattes !

- Allez jeune fille ! Finie la rigolade ! Dépêche-toi de manger que j'aille m'occuper de ta mère !

Au grand dam de Cuddy, sa fille avala le reste de la bouillie sans broncher. Elle croisa le regard victorieux de House.

- Le talent du maître !

- Greg, ma fille n'est pas un chien !

- Non, mais elle a tout mangé ! Je veux ma récompense !

Il approcha ses lèvres exagérément mises en avant et ferma les yeux en l'attente d'un baiser.

- Quand tu auras fait la vaisselle, tu auras ton baiser !

- Quoi ?

Cuddy se retourna pour poser sa tasse et continua sa leçon de morale.

- Greg, ça fait deux mois qu'on vit ensemble ! J'aimerais bien que tu participes un peu aux tâches ménagères : je me coltine tout !

- Y'a la nounou !

- Elle est nounou, pas femme de ménage !

- Mmh... J'ai autre chose en tête que faire la vaisselle, là, maintenant...

Il s'approcha d'elle et, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, colla son corps au sien. Elle pouvait sentir sa virilité durcir contre ses fesses et de multiples petits papillons traversèrent aussitôt son bas ventre.

Lorsqu'il baisa son cou, elle bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, la laissant reposer sur l'épaule masculine.

Lorsque ses mains se frayèrent un passage sous son chemisier pour aller caresser ses seins, elle ne retint pas son gémissement...

Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille et frissonna malgré elle.

- Tu ne sais pas me résister.

House sentit la jeune femme se contracter contre lui. Ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Elle se détacha de lui et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Je peux te résister.

Un air de défi traversa son regard bleuté mais la lueur vacilla lorsqu'il effleura sa cuisse de ses doigts. House sourit.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- SI.

Il remonta lentement ses doigts jusqu'à son visage, effleurant sa poitrine au passage, se délectant de ses efforts presque surhumains pour ne pas succomber. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent un moment, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise le premier.

- Une journée sans sexe Lisa. Si tu perds, tu t'occupes des tâches ménagères pendant un mois.

- Et si toi, tu perds ?

- Je ne perdrai pas.

Elle ricana en secouant la tête et le repoussa. Elle embrassa sa fille et sur le pas de la porte, se tourna vers son amant.

- Prépare-toi à faire la vaisselle ce soir !

Il la regarda partir et éclata de rire devant son air farouche. Il se pencha vers Rachel et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Elle ne tiendra jamais !

Il attendit que la nounou arrive puis lui laissa l'enfant. Il alla ensuite se préparer.

Il franchit les portes de l'hôpital vers dix heures. Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé, à la grosse déception de Cuddy. Elle signait des registres à l'accueil lorsqu'elle reconnut le cliquetis de la canne derrière elle.

- Vous êtes en retard House !

- Je peaufinais mon plan très chère.

Il caressa subrepticement ses fesses puis marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers l'ascenseur, luttant pour ne pas se retourner et observer sa tête.

Il savait fort bien l'effet que ses caresses avaient sur elle.

L'habitacle s'ouvrit et il entra. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant que les portes ne se referment : elle l'ignorait, penchée sur son dossier, mais ses joues légèrement rosies témoignaient des remous intérieurs qui l'habitaient.

Il claqua la langue satisfait et se dirigea vers son bureau où son équipe l'attendait.

Il entra sans saluer les médecins, se contentant de jeter son sac contre une chaise. Il alla se servir un café et revint s'asseoir, posant ses pieds sur le rebord de la table. Il sortit son portable et se mit à pianoter fiévreusement sur les touches :

_Une petite virée en salle IRM, ça te dit ?_

Les jeunes médecins attendirent patiemment que le diagnosticien termine son message, ne se formalisant pas de son attitude asociale. Ils le virent envoyer son texte au moment même où la doyenne entrait, annonçant un nouveau cas. Presqu'aussitôt, son portable émit deux bips et Taub regarda House suspicieux.

- Oups...

House fixa le plafond comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit, tandis que Cuddy ouvrait son téléphone, bien consciente de la présence de l'équipe qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Elle referma son mobile en ricanant.

- Bien tenté House ! Mais même pour tout l'or du monde, jamais je ne coucherai avec vous !

- bon, tant pis ! Je vais devoir partager mon savoir-faire avec une professionnelle. Taub, vous me filerez le numéro de votre Call-girl !

Taub rit jaune et tenta d'ignorer le sarcasme mais bafouilla lamentablement. Cuddy le coupa en leur donnant le dossier puis quitta la pièce en ondulant outrageusement des hanches.

- Arrêtez de baver House, vous ne l'aurez jamais !

Le diagnosticien fixa Foreman un moment puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- NFS, chimie, IONO, gaz du...

- Mais on n'a pas encore lu le dossier !

- Et bien lisez-le ! Et ensuite vous faites ce que je vous demande et vous me bipez !

- Et vous allez où ?

House ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il reprit l'ascenseur et descendit au bureau de Cuddy. Il le trouva vide et en profita pour prendre place dans son fauteuil. Il ouvrit son tiroir, prit les post-it et les remplit un par un. Il les colla ensuite un peu partout dans la pièce puis sortit fier de lui.

L'infirmier lui jeta un regard en coin :

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Exact ! La chose qui dirige cet hôpital.

- Le docteur Cuddy ne doit être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, elle est en réunion.

- Où ?

- Elle m'a interdit de vous le dire !

- Bon... Au fait Jeffrey ? C'était bien la petite visite de la loge du concierge avec Todd le stagiaire ?

- Elle est au second étage avec le conseil administratif.

Il se tourna satisfait et réprima son envie de rire lorsqu'il entendit Jeffrey le traiter de connard. Il parvint au deuxième étage et s'approcha lentement de la salle de réunion. Parfait ! Cuddy lui faisait face, les autres membres lui tournaient le dos pour l'écouter elle.

Elle le vit arriver mais ne le montra pas. Il décela néanmoins une petite pointe de frayeur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il approcha sa bouche de la vitre. Il souffla longuement pour former de la buée. Il y écrivit aussitôt le mot SEXE puis s'éloigna heureux.

Sa chère et tendre serait furieuse mais chacune de leur dispute se terminait par du sexe, il le savait bien...

Il sifflota jusqu'à son bureau et reprit place dans son fauteuil. Chase le rejoignit peu de temps après.

- J'ai les résultats ! Alors, la glycémie...

- House, on va manger ?

- Ouaip !

Chase regarda son patron partir avec Wilson et secoua la tête.

- Ok... on va se débrouiller seuls...

Cuddy sortit de la réunion avec un seul désir, celui d'étriper son compagnon ! Il s'en était fallu de peu : un des membres se retournait et tout était dévoilé ! Elle entra dans son bureau, s'enferma à clef et s'adossa contre la porte. Elle baissa les paupières, tentant d'apaiser la tension de son corps. Elle marmonna :

- Continue comme ça mon coco. Ce n'est pas un jour mais un mois sans sexe que tu auras !

Se sentant plus calme, elle ouvrit les yeux et les vit : ces petits papiers jaunes collés un peu partout. Tous contenaient le même mot : SEXE !

Il était complètement dingue ! Elle secoua la tête et se mit à les arracher avec fureur. Cette comédie avait assez duré, du travail l'attendait !

Assis dans le hall parmi les patients, House fixait le bureau clos de la doyenne. Elle y était enfermée depuis des heures ! Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 17h déjà ! Sa journée se terminait. Il soupira, elle ne pouvait pas gagner, c'était impossible !

Il fallait la faire sortir d'ici !

Il fixa plus attentivement le hall et trouva sa proie. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se rua vers elle.

Cuddy annotait un dernier commentaire sur un dossier lorsqu'elle entendit un brouhaha provenant du hall. Elle redressa la tête, toute ouïe.

Une voix de femme hurlait, presque hystérique. Cuddy se leva pour aller voir : un des gardes maintenait tant bien que mal une adolescente furieuse. Son café tanguait dangereusement dans sa main.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Docteur Cuddy, je viens de surprendre cette femme en train de voler.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien fait !

De rage, elle jeta son café sur la doyenne imbibant son chemisier de liquide brunâtre. Cuddy soupira de lassitude.

- Mettez-la dehors !

Le garde porta l'adolescente et la poussa derrière les portes de l'hôpital. Cuddy la suivit des yeux quelques instants puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle ne vit pas la jeune femme empocher quelques billets verts. Elle ne vit pas non plus un diagnosticien boiteux revenir sifflotant.

Pestant contre la jeunesse, elle prit un haut propre dans la buanderie et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Elle observa son chemisier sale devant la glace puis l'ôta d'un geste agacé. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement la faisant sursauter.

- House va-t-en !

- On m'a dit pour le café. Tu n'es pas brûlée j'espère !

- Greg, si tu crois que...

Il ferma le verrou et s'approcha d'elle. Il observa la peau rosie de son buste. _Merde, avec ses idées à deux balles, elle aurait vraiment pu être brulée !_

Elle cessa ses plaintes coléreuses lorsqu'elle lut une véritable inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et affirma doucement :

- Greg, je n'ai rien.

Sans un mot, il passa sa main sous l'eau froide et la posa délicatement sur la peau rosie de sa compagne. Ce geste à la fois tendre et précautionneux la fit chavirer. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et le laissa l'embrasser.

Lorsque ses mains descendirent la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, elle oublia le pari ridicule et bascula, se noyant sous les baisers de son amant, totalement enivrée.

Elle se débarrassa activement du pantalon et du boxer, caressant de sa main le sexe bandé.

Il la souleva pour la reposer sur le rebord du lavabo et elle l'accueillit entre ses jambes. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en préliminaires et s'unirent aussitôt. Ils ne purent s'empêcher l'un comme l'autre de gémir, tant la tension sexuelle les avait tenus en éveil toute la journée.

Les coups de hanches se firent plus profonds et la chute orgasmique les cueillit ensemble en un râle commun de plaisir.

Le pari était oublié.

Lorsque Cuddy rentra chez elle, il était tard et elle trouva House devant la télévision. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Où est Rachel ?

- Au pieu. Elle a mangé et toi ?

- Pareil. J'ai grignoté un truc à l'hôpital.

- Bien. Au fait, je t'ai laissé la vaisselle à faire, comme tu as perdu.

Cuddy retira ses mains du cou de House en soupirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle se figea sur le seuil, ébahie : la pièce était parfaitement rangée.

Elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et une bouche chaude dans sa nuque.

- Tu as fait la vaisselle ?

- Mmh...

- Mais j'ai perdu !

- Et moi j'ai triché, on est quitte !

- Je le savais !

- Que tu perdrais ?

- Que tu tricherais !

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher.

- C'est cool de pimenter un peu la vie de couple, tu trouves pas ?

- Oui, mais on ne le refera plus jamais au travail !

- On parie ?

FIN.


End file.
